The Weasleys Read
by Soleil Avec la Pluie
Summary: What if Fred and George stole the Harry Potter books from a muggle store? Not my idea, thought it would be fun. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know this idea isn't original but I wanted to make one of these to maybe ease up the major writer's block that I have with my other stories. I don't own Harry Potter at all.**

…

Prologue

It was summer, Harry detested summer. He was just rescued from his horrible Aunt and Uncle's House: The Dursleys. They were the only family he had left because his mother and father died when he was a child. Harry was no ordinary boy.

Harry Potter was a wizard.

He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents had been wizards too, but his aunt and uncle were Muggles (non-magical humans) who hated anything that was strange or abnormal and hated Harry because of it, always abusing him and never loved him. There huge son Dudley was a spoiled brat. He got anything he wanted and loved hurting Harry. The Dursleys hated Harry more than possible but Harry didn't mind, he hated them too and would never want to be like them.

Last night Harry was rescued from his aunt and uncle's by Ron, Fred, and George. They were a part of the Weasley family and Harry's favorite family in the wizarding world. Ron was one of his best friends; his other best friend Hermione Granger. They went through a lot in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, including fighting a troll, escaping a three headed dog, and going through a series of puzzles and test to get to the Philosopher's Stone which was trying to be stolen by Voldemort: the most evil and dark wizard in history so he could rise back to power.

Harry awoke in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry smiled, the Burrow was Harry's favorite place (besides Hogwarts of course). Ron was still snoring in the bed next to his, this didn't surprise him. He got up and went downstairs to see if anyone else was up. It was still dark outside and Harry saw it was 5am. Harry didn't feel like going to bed and decided on making everyone breakfest. He found some eggs, bread, bacon, pancakes, and waffles. Harry put the bread into the toaster, put the eggs on the pan, poured the batter for pancakes, and put the bacon on the stove. He wasn't sure how everyone liked there eggs so he decided to make them scrambled.

Everything was about ready when Harry heard someone come down the stairs. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Good morning Harry dear how did you-?" Mrs. Weasley stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfest." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "Do you not want me to?"

Mrs. Weasley ran up and gave him a hug. "Such a wonderful boy. You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to Mrs. Weasley." he said and that made her start to cry.

By the time he was finished making breakfest, everyone was downstairs. Harry tried to set the table but Mrs. Weasley refused. Everyone was eating; barely talking because they were too busy eating.

"This is wonderful Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said. Hermione got here last night by a invitation from the Weasleys.

"Oh no, Harry made this." Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone stopped eating except Harry and Mrs. Weasley and began to stare at Harry.

"You cook?"

"This is amazing!"

"Better than my mother when I was a boy."

_He cooks?_ Ginny thought because she was too shy to talk in front of Harry, _Could he be more perfect?_

"It-it was no problem, really." Harry stuttered, he hated getting this much attention.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his modesty and continued to eat when there was a knock on the door. Harry got up to get it out of habit. He opened the door to see two young men with red hair. One had scars and burn marks while the other had very long hair tied into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hi, we're Bill and Charlie Weasley." The older one with the ponytail said.

"Who are you and what are ou doing in our former home?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, Ron's friend."

They both smiled. "Ron's told us loads about you, of course we already knew who you are."

They stepped inside and all of the Weasley's smiled. "Bill, Charlie!" they all choursed and gave them both hugs.

"You must be Hermione," Charlie said, "Ron told me_ loads _about you."

"Charlie!" Ron blushed.

Everyone laughed and sat down in the living room to talk. Charlie worked with dragons in Romainia and Bill was a Curse Breaker at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Chrlie was telling a story about how he almost got eaten by a Hungarian Horntail, which was very exciting.

"Ginny can you do the laundrey." Mra. Weasley asked.

"Yes, mum." Ginny sighed.

"I'll help you." Harry said, and the two of them left.

Ginny was folding and Harry was putting a new load in. They both worked in silence until Harry asked, "So, how have you been?"

Ginny turned a shade of pink.

"Why are you so shy around me?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed, "Because your, _you_ and I'm another Weasley, Ron's little sister, the ugly ginger girl.."

"I don't think you're ugly, you're really pretty." Harry said.

Ginny turned a deep shade of red that humans have not yet discovered. _He thinks I'm pretty!_

They worked in silence until there was a loud disturbence coming from downstairs. "_FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM A MUGGLE SHOP?"_

"Lets go see." Harry said and Ginny nodded.

They ran downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George, Fred and George laughing, and a stack of books.

_"IN ALL OF MY DAYS ON THIS PLANET I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED! STEALING FROM MUGGLES, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"_

Harry went to go see what they stole and was shocked at what he saw. Seven books were on the table.

Books about him.

They were: _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoneix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, _and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ There were seven, probably for his seven years of Hogwarts. That's impossible, he's only starting his second year, unless these books were his future?

"I think we should read them." Mr. Weasley said.

"Lets start with seven!" Ron said excitedly.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "It would break the space-time continuum, and Harry might change his actions in the future messing everything up, we should start with the first one."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I know a spell that makes books read themselves." Bill said.

"Then do it!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Bill pointed his wand at the first book and it began to read.

...

Wow, this is longer than most of my chapters in my other stories. I'll try to update soon, I thought this would be fun, it's not my idea. Chapter 1 coming soon!


	2. Sorry, just a Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this and I'm soo sorry!**

**I'm quitting the story, I have no idea what to write anymore.**

**...But, hopefully you guys'll be happy about this, my sister is probably going to adopt this story. She is: AllieC16. Allie's a better writer than me so you guys'll get better quality.**

**I'm still going to write stories, a lot in the Anime/Manga catagory, I'm going to re-read the HP series so I can get obsessed and new ideas will come. Again, I'm really sorry and thanks for putting up with me for this long.**

**~C.C.**


End file.
